Blue
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: In the absence of light, darkness creeps in, and smudges the horizon of the limits of space. Without a definite frame of space, time blurs even when you're supposed to be in tune with it, and three years become a hard eternity. Dave/John Fluff.


**BLUE  
>by kathlaida-princess<strong>

**Summary: **In the absence of light, darkness creeps in, and smudges the horizon of the limits of space. Without a definite frame of space, time blurs even when you're supposed to be in tune with it, and three years become a hard eternity.

When the meteor crashes into the new session and light floods in again, you think you go blind even behind your shades.

Your name is Dave Strider, and everyone is alright for now. You're all exhausted, and thin and paranoid from the chase, but you're also amidst a group of twenty people, most of them not even human, and hope starts shining through the light.

**Author's Notes:** Hello, dear readers! This was written as a request on tumblr. Request more stuff at dreamyemptysouls. I'll be back to the Birdbert series after this.

* * *

><p>In the absence of light, darkness creeps in, and smudges the horizon of the limits of space. Without a definite frame of space, time blurs even when you're supposed to be in tune with it, and three years become a hard eternity.<p>

When the meteor crashes into the new session and light floods in again, you think you go blind even behind your shades.

Your name is Dave Strider, and everyone is alright for now. You're all exhausted, and thin and paranoid from the chase, but you're also amidst a group of twenty people, most of them not even human, and hope starts shining through the light.

You've met your older brother - now the same age as you. You've met your patron troll, that silly alien blind girl who helped you so much. You've met your best friend for the very first time, and he is so much more than you had imagined. He giggles and he pulls at your long cape, at your tight hood, at your heartstrings. He looks at you and it's as if he can actually see your hurting and exhaustion, because something deeper and softer runs beneath the glee of his blue eyes.

He tugs at your arm and you're following him away from the others. You ask where you're going, but he is mischievously cryptic about it. Still eventually Skaia comes into the picture, once again a striking azure under the sun, and he's asking you to hold on tight and trust him.

Before you can say anything, the two of you are up in the air. Some sort of high-pitched gasp must have left your serene façade at the sudden motion, because he is giggling again.

Flying comes naturally to a God, but he is in his fucking element. You had no idea he could ever be this elegant, for all the clumsiness and awkwardness you've known him to possess, but he proves you wrong now, several times, as you twirl up. You find yourself clutching harder at his arm, which only makes him laugh harder, because the ground is so far away right now, and the blue airy void is terrifying.

You have no idea what he's trying to do, and you tell him, and maybe your voice cracks a little. You are as high as clouds now, fluffy white giants towering and sliding lazily around you, and you catch a few glimpses of stuff that has happened, is happening, will happen.

Like him and Davesprite saying goodbye, and the broken expression on his face. Like traces of horrible battles still to come, with blood and tears and wasted effort, bittersweet victories. Like your own terrified, exhausted face looking back at you. You keep going up and there's no ground below now. It feels as if there never were. You open your mouth to speak, but he stops you again, holding both your hands with his and staring at you forever through the most perfect of grins.

And then the two of you are falling.

It's impressive how much speed you can pick from sheer gravity, the wind offering such little resistance as you dive into the brightest abyss there is. You can't hear yourself screaming in terror, scoping the colossal below for a crash that doesn't come yet, but you hear him laughing, all innocence and carefreeness, and he squeezes your hands again, drawing your attention back to him. This is the smallest you have ever felt, even more so than when you were close to the Green Sun, but he still smiles through it all. You are completely dismantled, torn apart, but he is whole. And he yells.

**_come on dave, trust me! don't worry about anything anymore. everything will be ok!_**  
><strong><em>just let yourself go.<em>**

And then something inside you clicks. It must be how the light plays with all these infinite shades of blue, so many you had never realized they were there before. In the endless background skies, or the ridiculous but perfectly fitting pajamas covering him, or his eyes.

His eyes, and the terror melts into pure adrenaline. His eyes, and you find yourself squeezing back his hands, laughing back when he giggles so, so loudly.

You hold his eyes with you own, and this is the smallest but also the biggest you've felt. The most fucking alive. And the world comes crashing down, closer with each moment, but maybe happiness is something you need to live a perfect moment at a time.

Except the crashing never comes, because the air whooshes around you both, breaking your speed, and you land oh so softly on the ground. You don't know why your legs are shaking, or why you are hugging him now, but the way he hugs you back and laughs into your hair makes you not mind it at all.

When you pull away, the stoic mask is back in place, but he knows just how grateful you are for this. It's in his eyes.

He tugs at your arm, and the two of you are going back the same way you came in.

You remain silent, but you realize why you began hating the darkness so much. In the dark there is no time, nor space, but there aren't any colors either. The light brings the colors back to you, and even though you wear red, blue is your favorite. Whoever thought blue was a sad color never met him.

* * *

><p>Casual spoilers for Birdbert itself, but you already knew it was going to end like that.<p> 


End file.
